<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Por trás da cortina by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124781">Por trás da cortina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Actors, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Já imaginou como a vida de atores segue depois que um show termina? O que eles escolhem fazer quando o ato finalmente chega ao fim? Bom, é aqui que você vai descobrir.</p>
<p>Faz algum tempo que a série Naruto acabou e todos seguiram em frente com novos casais, novos empregos e novas vidas.</p>
<p>E agora, uma vez por ano, os amigos se reúnem em um salão para festejar, rever os amigos queridos, relembrar dos momentos engraçados e divertidos que passaram juntos, e contar todas as fofocas que aconteceram depois de tanto tempo de separação.</p>
<p>É aqui que você vai ficar sabendo de tudo.<br/>É aqui que você vai ver como cada um deles seguiu sua vida e como estão hoje.<br/>É aqui que você vai ver que, mesmo estando longe uns dos outros, todos são muito unidos.</p>
<p>Que, mesmo tendo chegado ao fim, eles continuam sendo uma grande família.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Por trás da cortina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alguns homens em roupas escuras posicionavam câmeras em frente a um sofá verde escuro com um cenário aleatório por trás produzido por tela verde ou qualquer outra coisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele dia, um canal estaria entrevistando alguns atores do cast principal de Naruto, uma série que começou em 1999 e terminou no ano de 2014-2015. Era uma grande honra poder saber o pensamento de todos sobre a gravação e a experiência por trás das cortinas e na frente das câmeras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um por um, os convidados estavam chegando em duplas ou trios, dependia de quantos foram convidados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E entrou o primeiro grupo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A entrevistadora se posicionou bem atrás da câmera e sorriu ao ver Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se sentando em seu pequeno cenário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muito boa tarde, meus amigos. - cumprimentou ela, ao qual eles responderam igualmente. - Então, hoje eu estarei entrevistando vocês pra saber como foi a experiência de vocês fazendo uma série tão maravilhosa e de sucesso como Naruto. - todos assentiram com a cabeça, só aguardando as perguntas. - Eu começarei por vocês e logo alguns de seus amigos também serão entrevistados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Beleza. - disse Naruto. - Então, o que quer nos perguntar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A entrevistadora limpou a garganta, está nervosa. Era a primeira vez que conseguia pessoas tão famosas quanto os atores de Naruto para aparecer em seu pequeno programa de TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Então, começaremos com uma pergunta simples. “Como foi a experiência de vocês na série?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto riu um pouco, era uma pergunta tão clichê e sem graça que chegava a ser engraçada. Ah, a ironia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bom, foi uma experiência bem divertida e agradável. Saber que as pessoas gostam do seu trabalho é muito legal, e conhecer pessoas novas com quem você têm contato até hoje, como se se conhecessem desde sempre é algo que eu vou carregar comigo pra toda minha vida. - disse Sakura, abrindo um largo sorriso e colocando as mãos no colo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu digo o mesmo. - acrescentou Sasuke. - Foi muito bom todo o tempo que passamos aqui e as pessoas que conhecemos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Inclusive, nós todos ainda temos muito contato! - interrompeu Naruto, fazendo Sasuke cruzar os braços. - Acho que desde que entramos na série e até o momento que acabamos, nós participamos de milhares de grupos de WhatsApp. Eu inclusive faço parte de um grupo de Games com um povinho da série. É bem divertido!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Interessante, e quem está nesse grupo? - perguntou a moça, cruzando as pernas e se apoiando na câmera. O loiro coçou a nuca e sorriu nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Foi mal, mas eu não acho certo revelar isso aqui. Não quero que ninguém fique chateado por eu falar isso em rede nacional, sabe? Nós gostamos de ficar em paz, entende?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A morena fez uma carinha triste, mas logo voltou a sua posição profissional. - Entendo, está bem então, "Vocês ainda mantém contato com alguém da série? Com quem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bom, nós mantemos contato com praticamente todo mundo. Só alguns que a gente não acaba falando muito. A distância não ajuda muito também, alguns foram até pro exterior! Mas acho que eu, particularmente, fora a Sakura e o Sasuke, eu falo bastante com o Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Obito, Itachi e o Deidara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu costumo só falar com a Sakura e o Naruto mesmo, mas sempre tento conversar com todo mundo nos grupos pra matar a saudade. - acrescentou o moreno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu tenho andado muito próxima da Ino e da Hinata, das meninas mesmo, sabe? Mas eu adoro os garotos também. Pode mandar a próxima pergunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok. “Vocês já tiveram problemas pessoais com alguém na filmagem? Alguém que os incomodou ou que só era irritante?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muitos, mas preferimos não citar nomes pra não causar problema. Além do que, não existe lugar onde você não vai encontrar alguém que você não goste. - disse o moreno, soltando o ar pela boca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A entrevistadora coçou a nuca, precisava de algum tipo de babado pra fazer seu show bombar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Então… E que tal os casais no set? Tem alguém que está namorando e já assumiu o namoro? Algo que vocês não esperavam que acontecesse? - seus olhos brilharam, esperançosa por alguma coisa estupenda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os três se entreolharam, constrangidos. Aquela entrevista estava ficando muito louca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais uma vez, preferimos deixar isso oculto. Seria rude revelar a vida pessoal dos outros. - disse o loiro, tentando ser o mais gentil possível, mas estava sendo difícil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah, qual é, pessoal, tem que ter alguma fofoquinha que vocês possam nos contar. Seus fãs estão esperando. - insistiu ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura ajeitou os cabelos e bufou, estressada. - Foi mal, mas não podemos. Não vamos arriscar nossas amizades assim por conta de um programa de TV, senhorita. Então me desculpe mas-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É de uma noticia que vocês precisam? - perguntou Sasuke, e a morena assentiu com firmeza, abrindo já um largo sorriso, ansiosa. - Então é bom que suas câmeras estejam gravando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno nem esperou a mulher perguntar, falar ou sequer respirar. Antes que qualquer um pudesse prever o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke pegou o loiro ao seu lado pelos ombros e puxou-o contra si, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A apresentadora quase pulou de emoção, assim como uma certa Rin do lado de fora do cenário, só que esta estava realmente pulando igual uma louca, retardada, shipper que era. Naruto nem estava entendendo nada, apenas se entregou ao beijo e retribuiu, segurando a blusa de Sasuke com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que se separaram, o moreno se virou para a câmera com um olhar sério e disse:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naruto e eu estamos namorando. - a morena caiu o queixo de espanto, assim como Sakura e Rin, só que esta estava bem mais feliz que os outros. - Agora se nos dá licença, precisamos pegar uma carona e terminar nossa mudança pra um lugar melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pegou o loiro atordoado pela gola da blusa e praticamente o arrastou pra fora do cenário, com a de cabelos rosados seguindo logo atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A apresentadora estava ainda de queixo caído, travada no lugar, tamanha era a notícia que recebera. A última coisa que ela conseguiu ouvir antes de desmaiar foi a morena de marcas arroxeadas nas bochechas do lado de fora gritar “SASUNARU É REAL!”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>